


Falling Like the Stars

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and a nap he shall get, but makes it gay, logan just wants a nap, military brat writes about an exhausted military man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: All Logan wants to do is come home and nap with his husband. Luckily, he gets to do just that. Song fic of Falling Like the Stars by  James Arthur.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Falling Like the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just a military brat writing about an exhausted military dude.

Logan looked at the picture he kept on his desk, smiling. “I swear,” he muttered to it, chin coming down to rest on his palm, “when I come home, I’m gonna hold you so close you’ll be sick of me.”

The picture didn’t respond, it never did. Logan sighed, wishing he was home right now instead of miles away in a place he didn’t want to be, fighting people he didn’t care about. Sure, he loved his country, but he didn’t understand why it had to stick its nose into every schoolyard scuffle. He sat back, eyes trailing from the picture to the calendar on the wall. Only three more days until the end of his stint here. He was almost free.

Without meaning to, his eyes trailed back to the photo. It was something simple, a candid really. No one else would really care about something like this but he loved it. The person in the photo might be his best friend, but he was also the most important person in his life. Logan loved Virgil with all his heart and knew Virgil felt the same. 

Three days later, he was shipping out. He arrived back home exhausted and cranky but his eyes lit up when he saw who was waiting at the gate. He ran, his bags lagging behind him. He practically threw himself around the barrier and into Virgil’s arm. His husband laughed and held him.

Logan pulled back, only to dive back in to kiss him. “I love you.” He muttered against his lips.

Virgil laughed, taking his heavier bag from him. “Welcome home.” 

Like a river, he was guided toward Virgil’s ocean, being pulled with a gravity he couldn’t ignore. Virgil kept one arm looped with his as he guided his tired husband to the car and home. When they finally got through their front door, Logan dropped the bags in the entryway, pulling the one Virgil held to the floor as well before pulling him to the couch. He gently pushed Virgil onto it before climbing on himself, needing some major cuddle time.

Virgil laughed, a sound that reverberated through his chest. “Are you that desperate for cuddles?”

Logan nodded, his head moving to find the crook of Virgil’s neck. “Yes, I am. I missed you.” He pressed a kiss just under the jaw.

Virgil dropped a kiss on top of his head. “I used to be so scared to express affection, you know? Now, I’m not scared at all. I love you so much, you big lug.” He wrapped his arms around his military man and curled around him, keeping him close.

“Virgil?” Logan’s quiet voice sounded. Virgil just hummed in response. “I need you to know that I’ve fallen for you just as fast and hard as a star falls from the sky.”

Virgil’s chest rumbled with a chuckle. “I would hope so, Husband.”

“Virgil?” Virgil hummed again. “How do you feel about children?”

Virgil shrugged gently as his hands snuck under Logan’s olive green shirt to rub his back. “I don’t know, they’re okay I guess.”

“I can see us adopting.”

“How many?”

“Four. One for each of our knees.”

Virgil hummed, dropping another kiss. “Okay. We can talk about it more when you aren’t delirious with exhaustion. For now, sleep. Then shower. Then food. Once you get some food in you, then we can talk about our next steps, okay?”

Logan nodded, shifting to lay between Virgil’s legs and be a bit more comfortable as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
